User blog:GameNerd/Wish List for PSASBR Gabe Logan
'Gabriel "Gabe" Logan '''is the main protagonist of the ''Syphon Filter series and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Mark Hammond. Biography Born in Camden, New Jersey, Gabe served in the 75th Rangers and fought in Grenda, and served in the Persian Gulf War. During a mission, he partnered with Lian Xian in a mission against the Soviets. He soon joined the Agency as a field agent. During his time, he saved the world from a virus called Syphon Filter. With that, he was promoted Commander-in-chief and reforms the Agency, calling it International Presidential Consulting Agency, or the IPCA. As he takes charge, he soon finds himself and the Agency in war with terriost and a conspiracy. The Legacy of Gabe Logan *''Syphon Filter'' *''Syphon Filter 2'' *''Syphon Filter 3'' *''Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain'' *''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' *''Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow'' Aracde Opening Logan is in his office, reading about a case of terriost. On the list is a codename "Polygon". Lian comes and tells him about a spike in radition nearby. Logan looks it over and deduces it must be the work of Polygon. Lian asks if they should send a team, but Logan says he prefers doing it himself. Rival Name: Mark Hammond Reason: As Logan is telling Lian about eveyrthing he found, he notices Mark. Logan reconizes Mark as a terriost and deduces Mark has been hired by Polygon. Logan goes over and tells Mark to surrender and tell him where Polygon is. Mark responds by shooting at Logan. Connection: Both have tried saving someone they love (Addison/Lian and Alex) and have had people putting contracts on them. Ending Gabe returns to the agency. He tells Lian abou the wierd power Polygon had, but says that he killed Polygon. Lian asks about the team Polygon had, and Gabe says that there all gone as well. But Gabe says he feels wierd, and suddenly a team of terriost attack a city. Gabe glows with Polygon's energy as he heads out. Gameplay *'Knife Combo - ' *'Taser (Holdable) - ' or + *'Uppercut - ' + *'Knife Spin - ' + *All Same in Air, except Knife Spin, he spins downward with knife *'Silenced Handgun - ' *'12 Gauge Shotgun - ' or + *'M16 Assault Rifle - ' + *'HK-5 Sub Machine Gun - ' + *All Same in Air, except Sub Machine gun fires to ground *'Stun Grenade - ' *'Lethal Sticky Grenade - ' + *'Sniper Rifle - ' or + *'Grenade Launcher - ' + *All Same in Air Special Moves *'Taser Kill - '''Hold R2 until person is taserd to death *'Gattling Gun - Gabe hops on truck, that doesnt move, and fires a gattling gun *'''Night Vision - '''All the light goes out. No one can see the area, and Gabe wears night vision making him the only one that can see. He has instant kill. Other players can only see themselves, and a thing light that is Gabe. Introductions and Exits '''Introduction *Gabe lowers himself from a helicopter *Aims his gun at the screen and shoots *Draws his gun, while looking at the opponets *Logan looks at douctments of opponets "Well, I better get busy" Winning Screen *Nods with his arms crossed *Spins handcuffs around *Grabs onto helicppter ladder and is flown away *Puts his gun away Loosing Screen *Lays on the ground, beat up *Tries walking away, holding his bloody chest Costumes Commander Default apperance from Logan's Shadow Agent Default apperance from the orignal trilogy Pre Order: Amry Man Logan wearing Ranger outfit Theme PSASBR theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlVI1As_v5E -- Syphon FIlter theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk-wfdrWmnc -- Dark Mirror Hargroves theme Minion Lian Xing *Unlocked at level 8 Category:Blog posts